


Dancing’s Not A Crime

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Best Friends, Castiel Makes Mistakes (Supernatural), Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Dancing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chick-Flick Moments, Crimson And Clover, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Pines Over Castiel, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Saved, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Your Huckleberry, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Quote: No chick-flick moments. (Supernatural), Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 15, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “Cass.” He says, “I need you.”The prayer flows off his lips easily, the emotion itself is familiar; the words, not so much.Countless times, those words had been on the tip of his tongue. But something always held them back.He just hopes that Cass will listen....“You don’t have to do anything.” He assures. “If you leave right now, I promise, you and I will still be good.”“I know.” Cass says. “But I’ll come with you. Wherever you go.”Their eyes connect and Dean sees the sincerity in them.“Tell me what you need Dean.”Dean licks his lips and turns, blowing the dust off of an old record player.“Dean wait!” Cass’ voice comes out in a rush, halting Dean’s hand. The panic in his friend’s voice is palpable. “I promised I wouldn’t leave again.” Cass says, his voice shaking.Dean fists his hand together to stop them from shaking. “You don’t have to do this.” He assures.“But I want to.” Cass admits. “You don’t know how much I want this Dean. You.” Cass’ voice is wrecked, his expression pained as though the conversation is physically killing him.“Then what’s wrong.”Blue eyes flash to his, filled with tears, regret and love. “The Shadow.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Dancing’s Not A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:
> 
> If you are an angst monster and want a more depressing version of the story, click:  
> Welcome To The Black Parade
> 
> The equivalent chapter is called 'Crimson and Clover'

Dean presses his eyes together.

It’s the night before the final battle. Or what he hopes will be the final battle. Dean doesn’t know how much longer he can carry on like this.

No sleep.

No will.

He’s just empty inside and has been for so long.

He can’t think of one thing in this world that he really truly wants for himself.

Well…

Nothing attainable anyway.

The only time he remembers feeling longing was at Garth’s house. He remembers the laughing gas and how it made him hallucinate. But the thing is, he’d had that exact dream before.

Dancing.

There had always been the urge.

Sometimes though, certain things made it stronger.

The laughing gas had been one.

The cursed ballet shoes had been another. Sam had looked at him funny for some time after that.

Winchesters don’t dance. John had engraved that into his mind at an early age. _Real men don’t dance like that._

But would it matter?

If it really were his last night on this earth.

He knows what waits for him in The Empty.

An eternity of nothing.

So if he has the chance to have _something_ before his curtains are closed, then damn it all to hell.

There had been another thing that made the urge unbearably strong: when Garth and Betty were dancing. In their house, surrounded by three beautiful children. They were stronger together. A unit.

That’s what Dean wants.

That’s what Dean will never have.

But his mind hadn’t stopped him from thinking of him immediately.

His win.

His everything.

 _“Cass.”_ He says, _“I need you.”_

The prayer flows off his lips easily, the emotion itself is familiar, but the words on his tongue, not so much.

Countless times, those words had been on the tip of his tongue. But something always held them back. Now there’s nothing left for him to be scared of. Nothing left for him in this world at all.

He just hopes that Cass will listen.

It’s not fair to expect him at Dean’s beck and call, especially in the eleventh hour when Cass has his own things to do and his own emotions of stow before the big fight.

Whether or not Cass shares his feelings is regardless.

Dean knows…

He knows that if he asks, Cass won’t say no to him.

Maybe that’s why he had never asked. He never wanted that moment to feel cheap and fabricated. But now? Now, Dean will settle for anything at all, because whatever he has is likely to disappear in the blink of an eye if anything goes wrong.

An almost indiscernible knock breaks him out of his musings.

He feels the familiar pull of their bond before he even open the door.

“Cass.” He breathes. “You came.”

The angel seems amused by this. “You know I always come when you call, Dean.” He says simply. “That will never change.”

“Last night on earth.” He says weakly.

Cass chuckles nonetheless.

“Your best line.” He muses.

“Best line for my best man, Cass.”

Cass’ eyes snap up to his immediately. “Oh.”

Dean’s mirth dies down a little. “You don’t have to do anything.” He assures. “If you leave right now, I promise, you and I will still be good.”

“I know.” Cass says. “But I’ll come with you. Wherever you go.”

Their eyes connect and Dean sees the sincerity in them. The love and unity that he always feels in Cass’ presence, flowing through their connected eyes.

“Tell me what you need Dean.”

Dean licks his lips and turns, blowing the dust off of an old record player.

“Dean wait!” Cass’ voice comes out in a rush, halting Dean’s hand. The panic in his friend’s voice is palpable. “I promised I wouldn’t leave again.” Cass says, his voice shaking.

Dean swallows, fisting his hand together to stop them from shaking. “You don’t have to do this.” He assures.

“But I want to.” Cass admits. “You don’t know how much I want this Dean. You.” Cass’ voice is wrecked, his expression pained as though the conversation is physically killing him.

“Then what’s wrong.”

Blue eyes flash to his, filled with tears, regret and love. “The Shadow.”

The cosmic entity Cass had annoyed into sending him back.

“He has something on you.” Dean realises pressing his lips together.

“I made a deal.”

Dean feels as though he was just dropped from a building.

“When I let myself be happy… that’s when he’ll come for me.” Cass whispers brokenly. “And you make me happy Dean. You make me so happy.”

Cass’ head is on his chest in an instant, sobs shaking his shoulders. How long had he kept this locked up? Weighing down on him.

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispers, pressing his lips to Cass’ hair.

“We’ll figure this out.” Dean promises.

“No.” Cass states firmly. “We know that this is the last chance you might have.”

“No way.” He insists, “You’ll die!”

“You could die tomorrow.” Cass rebukes.

“That’s not a good enough reason.”

“It is for me.” Cass says softly. “If I have to die. I’d pick your arms any day Dean.”

Silence falls between them. Dean can’t do this. Not now.

“Cass.”

“No.” Cass shushes him immediately. “This is what I want Dean. I’m doing this, not you.”

With that, he walks over to the record player, his hand turning over the track that Dean had selected.

‘Crimson and Clover’

When Cass turns, his smile is bright and true. “May I have this dance, Mr Winchester?” he asks, extending his hand.

“You may not.” Dean says, choked, hating that the smile wilts off of Cass face.

“I can’t lose you.”

“Dean…”

“No.” He repeats. “But… save me a dance?”

Cass’ eyes sparkle once more. “I will.”

So they go into battle the next day.

They fight.

They win.

Then Dean goes hunting; for nothing but empty.

It takes some time, some blood and some death.

But when the day is done, and the last chord is played, Dean can press his lips to Cass’ and not worry about him being taken away.


End file.
